Weblog sites, social networking sites, and other venues for publishing content on the Internet provide users the opportunity to speak out freely about virtually any subject of their choosing. While much content published on the Internet is of limited interest and may be intended by the posting party for a confined audience, Internet content may be publicly viewable by nearly anyone. Parties publishing text, graphics, and other media may bear responsibility for their content as they would with any action or public expression. An individual criticizing his employer, for instance, in a publicly viewable weblog may face disciplinary action for his remarks, even if the individual attempts to remain anonymous and indicates a desire for his remarks to be private expressions. The interactive nature of weblog communication, the potential for a “no holds barred” tenor of exchange, and the opportunity to express thoughts and feelings almost instantaneously increase the risk of dialogue rapidly elevating in passion and intensity. Participants may express opinions in the heat of argument on a public weblog that they may later regret. Because of the interconnected nature of the Internet, weblog content is also more difficult to control than print or broadcast media, further multiplying the risks of unfettered online expression.